A Malicious Game
by Seras Alson
Summary: Games are meant to be fun. But what our favourite hanyou is about to learn, is some games can be cruel and others… just deadly.
1. Chapter 1

A Malicious Game

Summary: Games are meant to be fun. But what our favourite hanyou is about to learn is, some games can be cruel and others… just deadly.

Rating: T for most chapters, M/NC-17 for excessive violence, adult language and adult themes.

Disclaimer: Any and all characters used from the _Inuyasha_ series and franchise does not belong to me. The skeleton plot has been borrowed from the movie _Cruel Intentions; _however, only the premise and various parts of personalities will be used.

Warning: A/U, OOC

Authors Note: As stated in the disclaimer, this story will be created with the movie _Cruel Intentions_ in mind. However it must be noted that the ending as well as the actual interactions will be entirely my creation. I have as of yet to fully decide what the inevitable pairing will be, though I am playing around with the idea of InuXKag, InuXKik, KagXBank, KaguraXSess, KagXKoga or quite possibly Kagome and Sesshomaru. I do however, know that there will be at least ONE character death of the above listed. Though who? Well that's a secret I'll never tell. You know you love me. XOXO

Wait...

Wrong series. XD

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

The music was blaring, the bass thumping incessantly as the latest Top 40 diva caterwauled about boy problems, shopping or some other useless drivel he could care less about. Over a hundred of his classmates were packed into the spacious pool-house, with at least the same amount of no-named strangers that had decided to party crash. Half-naked, drunken girls were running rampant, squealing as equally drunk teenage boys pursued them. His right ear twitched as one of the more high-pitched bitches ran past him, her shrill screams making him involuntarily shudder. Sniffing, the pungent odour of alcohol hit his delicate nose, making him wrinkle it in momentary distaste. Sighing, he scanned the area for the party's hostess, but found himself disappointed as none of the faces seemed to belong to her. Growling under his breath, he sniffed the air again, pinpointing her scent and taking off after it.

People had begun to filter into the main house and he took a moment to wonder how his mother would react to this blatant show of disrespect. Not well, he hoped. Pushing past people and ignoring their cries of indignation, he continued to follow the enticing smell of jasmine and honey. A frown began to mar his handsome features as the distinct smell of arousal, cocaine and pot began to mix in as he neared her bedroom. He wasn't really that surprised. Every since her mother's passing two years before, she had taken to a more... open body policy in regards to the triple D's. Drink, Drugs and Dick. However, the lack of surprise did not mean a lack of caring. Definitely not.

"Seriously Kikyou, if this is how you are going to end the summer, than perhaps your father was wrong to bring you back to Japan." His voice sounded as tired as his golden eyes conveyed. Leaning against the frame of her bedroom door, he looked from the flushed face of the embarrassed- what was it? Junior? Senior? Nope, teachers assistant. And back to the annoyed glare of the naked seductress; AKA his step-sister.

"Oh please. The last person to have the right to lecture me is _you,_ Inuyasha." Sitting up, she gracefully untangled herself from her sheets and stood to face him, her modesty seemingly forgotten as she stood toe to toe with him, her naked flesh inches from his. "The poor little puppy doesn't get to play with his favourite chew toy anymore and so he can't deal with it being played with by someone else." She took a lock of his silvery mane in her left hand, twirling the strands as she pressed herself against him. "It's rather pathetic if you ask me."

His eyes narrowed dangerously on her brown hues, his fangs poking out over his bottom lip as he snarled. "I'm pathetic?" He paused to chuckle, his chin lifting as he stared down his nose at her. "Please. I am not the one referring to myself as a used up, tossed aside, plaything. Though I do see where you draw the similarities."

The slap had been expected, her adding a taste of her spiritual energy had not been. The sting of her power produced a vicious snarl from him and it took everything in him not to pin her down and show her what was what. Instead he jumped back from her, his eyes bleeding red as he cracked his knuckles. She stood firmly, her posture perfect, her chin held with the same amount of dignity he had shown moments before. "How dare you speak to me like that?" He could smell the tears that she refused to let fall and for a moment, Inuyasha felt a deep sense of remorse. "You half-breed." And just as suddenly, he was guilt free.

The young teacher's assistant, a Mr. Yakimori if his memory served, had been hastily trying to put his cloths back on during their little exchange. Piercing Kikyou with one last heated glare, he turned his attentions onto the TA, his signature smirk in place. "Well Sensei, it was so good of you to drop by and help Ms. Yamaguchi become more acquainted with the... new curriculum. Unfortunately, I am fairly certain that she already has a tutor so your," He coughed, his mouth twitching as he fought to stave off the snicker that was threatening to occur, "services will no longer be required."

"Mr. Taisho, I assure you that the relationship you have bared witness to is of the most honourable sort. I was merely-"

"You were merely making Kikyou feel re-welcomed to our high school? Mhm, I am quite sure that task has been accomplished. You can save it. I have heard it **many** times before."

The young man looked shocked for a moment; looking from the bored face of the woman he had been making love to, to the amused face of the half-demon that had interrupted them. Sighing, he closed his mouth and made a quick exit, leaving behind a pair of boxers and one sock.

Kicking the aforementioned clothing towards his dearest step-sister, he rolled his eyes as he watched her step around the apparently offending clothes and make a beeline for her dresser. Lines of cocaine were already awaiting her and she made short work of two of them before turning to readdress him. "You just ruined a perfectly good evening."

"Oh please do forgive me. I hadn't realized that you had such aspirations as to marry a TA. I could go fetch him for you if you like, explain to him how terrible of a mistake this whole thing was and how you long for him in your arms."

Lighting a cigarette, Kikyou regarded the hanyou with a mixture of contempt, amusement and annoyance. "You're becoming a bit of a party-pooper Inuyasha. I miss the old you. The Inuyasha who relished in the bedding of multiple women a night. The Inuyasha who drank until even his demon-enhanced liver was waving the white flag. The man who snorted rails and smoked joints as an after-thought. Is there any chance he will be making a reappearance in the next year? Otherwise I fear our senior year is going to be a tad bit boring." She offered him a straw, one of her eyebrows quirked in silent question.

Rolling his eyes, he took the offered straw. Bending down, he took a line in each nostril before tilting his head back and making sure none of the snow was lodged in his nasal passages. "I never left Kikyou." His golden eyes had become dilated and hooded, his jaw tense. Taking a step closer to her, he ran a clawed finger down her bare side, his pants tightening as she shuddered beneath his touch. Even now, with the stench of another male's sex coating her lithe form, he wanted her. "You were the one that was gone. You just took off without word, without thought to how I'd feel. Then you waltz back in here and expect everything to be the same."

"How can I? We aren't the same. Our situation is not the same. Once your mother married my father, everything was different. We-we could never be. Not that it really affected you!" She took a long drag off her smoke before placing the filter to his lips. He inhaled and snatched it from her fingers, butting it out on her dresser as he moved in closer to her.

"How can you even say that? I followed you to the States only to have Takemaru have his henchmen retrieve me and force me back here. So don't you dare tell me it didn't affect me! It was YOUR bastard of a father that coerced my mother into marrying him. It was YOUR father that put the final nail in the coffin to our future. It was YOUR father that drove you away and then dragged me back."

"And when was it that you had the time to fly out to me? Was it in between Yuri or Hari? Or perhaps Yura? Please do tell me Inuyasha, tell me how much you cared while you were between any of their legs? I saw all three of them here tonight so I am highly doubtful that you will have any free time to care!"

"You never seemed to mind me being in between their legs when you were in the room. When you were spread out over them like a bitch in heat."

"Are you seriously going to use my willingness to partake in a threesome-"

"Or a foursome, five-some, how many have we gotten to again?"

Choosing to ignore him, she pressed onwards, her arms crossed over her generous bust. "As a reason to cheat on me? As if it's okay to fuck a bunch of girls without me just because you'd done so WITH me."

"Cheat?" This bitch truly was insane. "We have never been together, publically. We were arranged to marry by our families. We were friends throughout school. We started to play around together once we entered high school but besides the occasion where someone would join us, you swore me to secrecy on the fact!" He took a moment to snort another line, his anger rising as he let her words bounce around in his head. "And we both know that isn't the reason you took off to that prep-school in New York. Your mother dies and within the year your father remarries, to the mother of your supposed betrothed. Not being able to handle a new woman invading your house, you freak and bail out on me for a couple semesters. You didn't even come home for the winter break."

"What was I supposed to do? Just let Izayoi take my mother's place? Just have you sit across from me during meals, feeling one thing, but knowing that you are now my... sibling?" She shuddered as she said the word and snatched the straw back from him, mimicking his actions. "There was no chance in hell that I was going to do that! So I left in order to give myself some time to get over you and this whole mess that is our life. Did you really think that we could just go on as we were, pre-marriage?"

"No, of course not." Turning his back on her, he made his way to the door. "I just hadn't realized our friendship would be over as well."

"Inuyasha." He stopped, unable to leave her when she used that tone. "It didn't work."

Turning, he fixed her with a look of puzzlement. "What didn't work?"

"Leaving to get over you."

He was before her in an instant, his lips upon hers with a demanding need. For a moment she kissed him back before pulling away, her eyes lowered. "We can't."

"I-" His hands dropped down to his sides, his claws piercing holes in the palms of his hands. "Why can't we?"

"Because for all accounts and purposes I am your sister. So long as our parents are married, we can never be together. Besides," She gave him a rueful smile, her eyes shining with mischief. "You don't need me for that. There are dozens of girls that would kill for the chance to get in your pants, and that is just of those that are here tonight."

He wanted to argue with her. Their arrangement had been made long before Takemaru had placed his disgusting hands anywhere near his mother. Their history meant more than technicalities and superficial nonsense. And yet... a part of him knew that she was right. Their lives were both balanced precariously on a set a social rules and norms. To step outside them would mean to forfeit too many precious things. His mother, for one, would never forgive him for the shame such an act would bring upon his father's name and he couldn't risk hurting or losing her. He silently cursed the Kami's for their cruelty. Shaking his head, he focused back on what Kikyou had been saying. "Yes, but they have all begun to bore me as of late. There is no sport in hunting a doe that willingly comes to the rifle, no challenge, no sense of accomplishment."

She smiled at his words, her perfect teeth seeming to almost shine in a menacing manner. "Well then, _brother dear_, I think I might have a present of sorts for you then." Walking to her nightstand she picked up a magazine and tossed it at him.

He caught it with relative ease, his eyes scanning the cover before looking back up at her, his expression lost. "I suppose it's the thought that counts but I've never been one to read gossip rags."

Kikyou snickered, her finger waving back and forth. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Haven't you ever been taught not to take things at face value? Look at the featured article on the left side of the cover."

Dropping his gaze back down to the magazine, he found his interest piqued. "Gifted School is gifted with the blessed miko." Flipping to the designated page, he found an entirely new found interest as he stared into the blue pools of a pretty teenage girl. Scanning over the article, he almost lost himself in a fit of laughter. "My god, she is like your carbon copy."

"Only on paper, Inuyasha. Only on paper."

"Archery captain, former student body president, 4.0 GPA, tennis champion, track and field elitist. God, could she be any more like you?" Reading further he found himself smirking. "Oh look, she even was the co-captain of her swim team." The last paragraph had him gaping. "However, she seems to have you beat in the miko department. A level 5?" He whistled, his mind trying to wrap around that kind of power. "She rivalled even your mother, Hitomiko."

"Yes, yes, I know, I read the article thank you very much."

"Ohhh, you aren't jealous are you? She doesn't even go to our school! She lives in Kyoto for Kami's sake!"

"She did. Until her father was offered the position of headmaster at our school."

"So please do explain to me how any of this equals a present for me?"

"Well... she could be your next great challenge."

Looking at her sceptically, Inuyasha looked back down at the pretty face that smiled at him from the page. "And how do you know she will pose anything of a challenge to me? For all you know she could be an exact duplicate of you, especially since she seems to fit the bill in all other areas. You two even look similar. It's kind of freaky."

"We look nothing alike!" Clearing her throat, she regained her composure, or as much as she could given that she was still in the nude. "I actually happen to know for a fact that our similarities end with our transcripts. She grew up in Tokyo, on a Shinto Shrine no less. Her family is what you could call middle class, though the land her family owns is quite substantial and worth a heck of a lot of money. But, they have never showed the slightest interest in selling. Something about family honour and duty to maintain the alters to the Kami's or something. I do understand that, as my family too is rooted deep within the Shinto community." Sitting on her bed, she leaned back against the pillows. "However, unlike my more liberal family, hers is very conservative. While I have worked hard to keep the majority of people from seeing my, shall we say, darker side, she is through and through a girl you can judge based on the cover. In other words my dearest Inuyasha, she is a virgin. A ripe, ready for the picking, seventeen year old virgin.

"And, to add just a little bit of excitement to the most likely boring lay, she is the daughter of our headmaster. She could very well be your hardest challenge." Sliding her fingers up along her taunt stomach, her hands resting just below her breasts, she gave him a sultry smile, her eyes promising endless amounts of pleasure. "If you like, we could also take this from a challenge and turn it into a bet."

His ear twitched at the tone in her voice, his pants tightening once again as her velvety voice coaxed him further. "What would be the prizes?"

Her smile turned coy as she bit her lip, "Well, if you lose the bet and are unable to successfully woo the maiden into letting you pop her cherry, than you have to give me half of your controlling shares in your fathers company." Her fingers had run up along her breasts, stopping to pinch and flick her hardened nipples.

Swallowing, he forced his gaze from her chest up to her face. "And if I win?"

"You can have me, anyway you want, as many times as you want, all without your precious mother ever finding out."

He watched as her hands resumed their path along her body, her one hand bringing her fingers up to her mouth where she licked and suckled them. The other hand traveled lower and he found himself once again using all his strength to stop himself from pinning her down and, well... "The possibility of more money and sex could not possibly be what what's motivating you right now. What is there really for you to gain?"

Pouting, Kikyou stopped her ministrations, "I'm offended that you would think of me in such a underhanded manner." At his deadpanned look she sighed. "I don't like people encroaching upon my territory. That is my school. Me being gone for a school year doesn't change shit. There is no way I am letting some goody-two-shoes waltz in and best me."

"She might not try to do that Kikyou."

"I know her type. Trust me, she won't need to try, she will just do. It's in her nature. Besides what is there really for you to lose? You could care less about that company. You could possibly bag a decent looking girl all the while boosting your rep. I mean, headmasters daughter? What is more taboo than that? And the cherry on the dessert would be me."

He stared a while at her, his mouth watering as he gazed upon her supple flesh and remembered how it used to feel against his own. The sounds he could illicit from her. Smiling he realized that the sneaky little minx may have planned this evening just so and to be quite honest, he didn't really care. What **did** he have to lose? "I'm in. What's her name again?"

"Kagome." Kikyou's voice was smooth. "Kagome Higurashi."

Author's Note: Okay I am going to state this right now: I am NOT a Kikyou hater. This will not be a story bashing her. Yes, she is mean and rather jealous in this story and will remain so for possibly the whole shebang, though I do doubt that as it would make for terrible character growth.

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and I look forward to your comments, critiques, and so on.


	2. Chapter 2

A Malicious Game

Summary: Games are meant to be fun. But what our favourite hanyou is about to learn, is some games can be cruel and others… just deadly.

Rating: T for most chapters, M/NC-17 for excessive violence, adult language and adult themes.

Disclaimer: Any and all characters used from the _Inuyasha_ series and franchise does not belong to me. The skeleton plot has been borrowed from the movie _Cruel Intentions; _however, only the premise and various parts of personalities will be used.

Warning: A/U, OOC

Authors Note:

Chapter 2

_Kagome-chan,_

_I am so excited for you to be joining me at school this year! When father told me who would be the next headmaster, I swear to the Kami's I almost hugged him unconscious because I was so happy. You will like it here, I promise you. Unfortunately I heard the Queen bitch is also returning to her hive, though I am sure you will have nothing to worry about from her. Kami I can't stop dancing! I feel like I have to pinch myself to make sure that this is real! _

_How is your mother taking to the idea of moving? Is she excited to be moving to your father's family shrine? I know your place in Kyoto was rather small in comparison, so I imagine she has to at least be excited about that. And what of Souta? He will be going to the Jr. School will he not? Kohaku goes there and I am sure that he will help him make some good friends._

_I realize that you and I will most likely only be taking our regular classes together, so I hope your special courses are with people I can acquaint you with. Queen B will be in most of those, but that is an unfortunate necessity. What does your schedule look like anyway? Can you forward me a copy? I can compare them to what the others students have posted on their profile pages on the school website. I know you haven't been given your login information yet, so I can just do it for you._

_-Sango_

_Sango-chan,_

_I am very excited to see what the school has to offer. But, above all, I am mostly excited just to see you again! Winter holidays are way too short and I am glad for the opportunity to see you more often! You didn't mention anything about who you are rooming with though. Have you been notified yet? A lot of my mail has been mixed up during the moving process, so I only received half of the welcome package. My time table was in there and it looks like this:_

_Semester One_

_Period 1: AP Mathematics (Ugh) with Ms. Tenouza_

_Period 2: Defensive training with Mr. Yamata_

_Period 3: The path of Enlightenment with Mr. Chen_

_Period 4: Lunch (YAY)_

_Period 5: Physical Education with Mr. Amari_

_Period 6: History and Ancient Mythology with Mr. Yamori_

_Period 7: Spare_

_Semester Two_

_Period 1: Weapons training with Mr. Yamata (Again?)_

_Period 2: Barriers and Sutras with Midoriko (Why is her given name used? Was this an error?)_

_Period 3: Healing and Purification with Midoriko_

_Period 4: Lunch (YAY again!)_

_Period 5: Language Studies with Mrs. Cameron (Westerner?)_

_Period 6: AP Biology with Mrs. Taro_

_Period 7: Spare_

_Mama is a little stressed out with all the packing and such, but she is definitely excited to be moving out of this cramped apartment. Papa has been gone for the most part, becoming acquainted with school and the staff before the year begins. Souta will be joining Kohaku, so please forward my thanks to him for offering him the support. I fear this move is harder on him than it is the rest of us. _

_May I ask who this Queen B is that you have spoken most eloquently (LOL) about?_

_-Kagome_

_Kagome-chan, _

_After comparing your schedule to that of my friends, I also took the liberty of checking it against some people that you would probably best stay away from. This is what I got:_

_Semester One_

_Period 1: You have with me! But unfortunately, we also have it with Miroku Houshi. _

_Period 2: None of my friends are in this class, though I kind of know Kouga and he is a fairly nice guy. Unfortunately, Inuyasha Taisho is also in this class._

_Period 3: Miroku Houshi again. Man do I feel sorry for your ass._

_Period 4: We definitely have lunch together. A third of the school does so I didn't bother checking it against anyone else's once I knew we had the same lunch hour._

_Period 5: You_ have this class with Houjo-kun! Thank the Kami's since once again Inuyasha Taisho is in your class.

_Period 6: Strangely enough Inuyasha is once again in your class. I didn't think he would ever take this elective. The Houshi is in it as well. But none of that matters since I will be joining you!_

_Period 7: How did you get 2 spares? Gah. I didn't bother checking this one since I assume you will just be doing whatever you want anyway._

_Semester Two_

_Period 1: I am in this class with you, but so is Inuyasha and Kikyou Yamaguchi (Queen Bitch)_

_Period 2: Miroku is in this class with you. _

_Period 3: Queen B is in this class with you. _

_Period 4: Once again we have the same lunch period!_

_Period 5: I am in this class with you! And yes, she is a westerner._

_Period 6: Inuyasha is in this class with you._

_Period 7: I have spare with you! YAY! Mall time for sure. _

_As for Midoriko, no it wasn't a mistake. She just prefers that her students call her by her given name rather than her family name. It's a little strange but she is really nice so the awkwardness wears off rather quickly. As for rooming arrangements, I cannot believe I forgot to mention this! You and I are roommates! How cool is that? _

_As I am sure you are going to ask, I will give you a little back story on my dislike for the three listed above._

_Kikyou Yamaguchi: Aka: Queen Bitch – Her father is Takemaru Yamaguchi and he is the fourth wealthiest man in all of Japan, and she will be the first to remind you of that fact. She is a level 4 Spiritualist, which until your arrival, was the best in the school. She appears perfect to all the teachers and most of the student body though I know from experience that a dragon is hiding behind that mask. She's vindictive, ruthless, jealous and extremely possessive of her step-brother, Inuyasha._

_This leads me to..._

_Inuyasha Taisho: His family, or at least his father was, the wealthiest man in Japan. Once he died, the wealth was split between his two sons and his wife. The Taisho Company is still the leading business so I suppose the family is (jointly) the wealthiest family still. He's an infamous playboy who knows how to use his charm and wit to get what he wants from whoever he wants. He seems to only care about his small group of friends, his mother, and his step-sister. Anyone else is subject to his lies, his schemes and his constant pain-in-the-assery. _

_Miroku Houshi: His family is not as well off as the aforementioned; however he is not without his silver spoon. His father is some sort of spiritual advisor to various foreign politicians, though he was very close to the senior Taisho before his passing. He is nice enough upon first meeting, however if you aren't wary you will soon find that his hands wander. A lot. He is the single biggest hentai I have ever met and his shameless pursuit of the female body is irksome at best. He is Inuyasha's best friend, so you can expect him to carry that air of superiority around with him (if you can even get past how big a pervert he is.) _

_That pretty much sums it up. Of course Kikyou has some girlfriends, but they are mostly shadows. But do you want to know what sucks the big one? She was away at boarding school in the America's for some time and it was rumoured she wasn't coming back. Unfortunately she decided that one year away was enough of a break for the rest of us and re-enrolled for our senior year. _

_Anyway…_

_I have to get going. Kohaku is demanding the computer and I have to finish packing my things. Father is giving me quite the senior package for my room this year. He claims it is for doing so well in all my previous years, though I have a sneaking suspicion he went a little overboard because you will be joining me. He thinks of you like a niece so I suppose the present was for both of us. In any case, I will be the one to pick you up from the Shrine on the Sunday before classes start. Father already called your dad to make sure it was okay. We can set up our dorm and then head to the welcoming feast. I will be there are at three, so be ready!_

_Ja ne,_

_Sango_

Kagome smiled as she closed the email and turned the monitor off. She was more than a little excited at the prospect of seeing her friend and the news that the two would be sharing a dorm thrilled her to no end. However, a small bubble of nervousness formed in the pit of her stomach as she remembered the fact that for the first time, she would be living away from home, if only for the school days. Looking out the window of her new bedroom, she found herself smiling softly, her eyes clouded with conflicting emotions. The large Goshinboku tree in the Shrine's courtyard stood tall and the sight of it filled her with an odd sense of peace.

A quiet knock at her door had her turning to find her mother looking at her, worry poorly concealed. "Everything okay dear?" The question was uttered softly.

"Yes mama. I was just emailing Sango. She was letting me know about the school."

Her mother nodded, the trepidation still clear. "She has eased some of your anxiety I trust?"

"Somewhat, yes." Standing she walked to her mother, wrapping her arms around her mother's lithe frame. "But I cannot shake the fact that I will be away from you for so long."

Her mother's arms encased her in a tight grip. "Sweetheart, I am not that far away. It just doesn't make sense for you to travel almost two hours each way just to go to school."

"But Papa does."

She laughed softly, reminded of the little girl that her daughter used to be. "Papa does not have to stay for after school activities, or for the whole day for that matter. Besides, you are always welcome to come home for a night or on the weekends whenever you wish."

Kagome grinned and relaxed into her mother's hold. "Thank you Mama. I love you."

"I love you too dear." Withdrawing from her daughters hold, she offered her one last smile. "Now, you should get to bed soon. We have a big day tomorrow, what with your grandfather insisting on taking you shopping for school supplies. Then of course the packing and-"

"I know Mama. I am tired anyway. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Kagome."

Her mother closed the door, her footsteps fading as she went down the hall. Kagome smiled at the closed door, her heart significantly lighter after her mother's reassurance. She undressed and slipped into her bed. Turning off her bedside lamp, she uttered a small goodnight to her new home and fell into a peaceful slumber.

Author's Note: Well there is chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know as I look forward to your critiques and constructive criticism.


End file.
